


Ami(ra)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Sins of the Mother [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Dark, Dark Magic, Fucked Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Wynstella is back 'home' for the summer. Her aunt is not really happy about that.





	1. Aunt Aglaeca

Wynstella didn't miss Aunt Aglaeca. At all.

Wynstella hates Aunt Aglaeca. It's fine, Aunt Aglaeca hates her.

The family mansion may be clean and pretty, with a lot of big windows, but the presence of her relatives, both painted and in flesh, is enough to make Wynstella feel like she is slowly choking.

Aunt Aglaeca looks down on her niece with a mix of amusement and disdain.

"Hufflepuff. Your mother would be so disapointed..."

Wynstella hates this place, and everything and everyone inside.


	2. Amira

Wynstella resolves to spend as little time as possible in the manor. This place is toxic.

Instead, she goes to town. Muggle town. She goes in the garden, discretly changes in her muggle clothes, and leave the Lestrange estate through a secret passageway. Then, she goes to the park, sits on a bench and watches the other children play. She tries to recognize things from Lee's notes. It's nice.

This is how she meets Amira.

Amira is ten, with dark skin, dark eyes, the brightest smile EVER and a scarf around her head. Except it's not a scarf, but a HIJAB. 

Amira is bright like Lee, and clever like Granger, but with an undertone of dry sarcasm that is just hers. She has something called a 'smartphone', and uses it to show Wynstella muggle videos. Movies, musics, pictures of muggle paintings - they can't move! -, everything. Amira always explains things when Wynstella asks, and only asked about her ignorance once.

"I can't tell you" she said, and Amira just nodded and didn't bring it again. 

Amira is wonderful, and when an older boy tried to make fun of her hijab, she just. Glared him into submission. It was awe-inspiring.

Wynstella really, really wants Lee and Amira to meet.

This summer is a really good one, finally.


	3. Ami

Dark Magic, real Dark Magic, not just the spells forbidden by the Ministry, has a very specific feeling to it. Like old oil drying on your skin, old blood on your hands, sticky sugar around your mouth and the sickly-sweet taste of vomit in the back of your throat. It has a smell, too, like roses and candies and rotting things. The impression of swallowing the raw flesh of something still alive.

On August 7th, Wynstella doesn't find Amira at their meeting point, and when she goes home at the end of the day, the manor reeks of Dark Magic. 

Aunt Aglaeca calls her to her office. She wants to talk. She's smiling. She's apologising for being a terrible aunt, for forgetting that she could feel lonely, that she could need a friend. She's smiling, and saying she made sure she would never be alone anymore.

Wynstella barely register the words through the fog of bone-deep horror.

Because Amira is here, standing besides her aunt, and she smiles, too. She smiles, but she doesn't breathe, and her heart doesn't beat, and her eyes are empty like bottomless pits.

"So, Wynstella, won't you introduce me to your little friend?"

And Amira may be dead but Wynstella is not, and she can stay alive if she just plays along Aglaeca's game. So she swallows the oil, the blood, the sugar, the sickness. She swallows the roses, the candies, the rot and the living flesh. She swallows the horror, and smiles, and takes a cheerful tone.

"Of course! Aunt Aglaeca, this is Ami!"

Because this is not Amira, not anymore, and she may have to pretend this corpse-doll is a living little girl, but she refuses to lie to herself and pretend Amira is not dead. 

She thought she hated Aglaeca before. She was wrong.

Now, she does.


End file.
